Potential Breakup Song
by Tsubakiland
Summary: Tomo mucho tiempo para que llamaras, normalmente lo dejaría pasar; excepto por el punto de que fue mi cumpleaños, mi estúpido cumpleaños. —Ino, ¿te casarías conmigo? SONGFIC— Regalo para Neith, y mí Sasukito, Jazzie.


**Disclaimer: **Todo es de Masashi Kishimoto-san. Los personajes no son de mi autoría, salvo Itachi, que vive conmigo.

**Advertencia:** Ninguna, pero solo quería agradecerle a mi magnifica _Sasuke_ –sí, lo dije en femenino. O también llamada Jazzie– que me ayudo con la idea –prácticamente suya, yo lo escribí y plasme en World–. ¡Te quiero, babe!

**Canción recomendada **— Potential Breakup Song — _Aly _and_ AJ_.

* * *

**Potential Breakup Song**

_«'Cause without me, you know you're lost_»

-

Entro en el lugar en el que Sakura alquilo unas horas para festejar. No era enorme pero tampoco era pequeño, la medida justa. Tenía en el fondo un mini-bar donde podían pedir lo que querían al _barman_, y al frente de este, un poco más a la izquierda, estaba una mesa de billar ahora ocupada por Lee y Kiba. Más al centro había un gran espacio con una bola de boliche en el medio del techo –por el cual desprendían luces–, donde se bailaba; que ya estaba siendo ocupada por Naruto, Sakura e Hinata; mientras que en el ambiente sonaba la canción _Untouched._

Divisó a sus amigos en unas meses a su derecha, un poco alejados del lugar y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja recorrió lo que quedaba hasta llegar allí.

—¡Hola! —saludó feliz de encontrarlos. Choji esa mañana ya la había felicitado. Recordaba como toda la familia Akimichi había ido solo hasta su casa por ella. Sonrío aún más cuando lo recordó. Shikamaru, en cambio, ni siquiera le había dicho nada y no pudo evitar decepcionarse por eso, aunque luego pensó que la saludaría más tarde, seguramente estaría ocupado.

—Hola, Ino —saludaron al mismo tiempo. Choji rió—. Por cierto, la comida esta deliciosa, dile a Sakura que prepare fiestas como estas más seguido.

—¿Cocino ella? ¡Cuidado que puede estar envenenada, Choji, no comas! —chilló para con la mano quitarle la bola de arroz que iba a comerse; comiéndosela ella—. Mmm… No. Esto no lo cocino la frente de marquesina, esta demasiado rico para eso —rió—. Así que come todo lo que quieras Choji, cosas como estas no pasan todos los días.

Choji se levantó de su asiento para dirigirse a una barra más el noreste y en un plato tratar de llenar lo más posible de comida. Ino suspiró —. Nunca cambia… Sigue tan aficionado a la comida como siempre.

Shikamaru, que se había mantenido al margen, asintió. Se encontraba un poco nervioso al lado de la rubia, y había decidido no hablarle hasta que sea el _momento indicado_. Tenía una sorpresa para ella pero seguro que si le decía le insistiría tanto, que le terminaría diciendo que era.

—Y, Shikamaru, ¿no me piensas decir nada? — cuestionó la rubia.

—Tsk, ¿Qué quieres que te diga?

—¡¿Cómo qué que quieres que te diga?! ¡Shikamaru, ¿sabes que día es hoy!? —se levantó de la silla. ¿Ese maldito holgazán no se acordaba de su cumpleaños? ¡Pero si cumplía un día luego de él!

—Veintitrés de septiembre.

—Sí , ¿Y? —dijo Ino alargando las «Y» —. ¿¡Qué pasa Hoy, veintitrés de septiembre, Shikamaru!? —preguntó dolida de que no lo recordase. Por que en verdad no lo recordaba, si no, no le estaría haciendo todo este "_escandalito"_ e iría al grano.

Él solo negó con la cabeza por la impaciencia de la rubia, pero esta lo tomo como un "no lo sé" y tiro de una patada la silla al suelo mientras, furiosa, se iba hacia el mini-bar y pedía un agua. Pero antes de que llegara su pedido vio a Sakura frente a lo que era como un pequeño escenario, al que había pasado completamente desapercibido antes, y con el micrófono en mano carraspeó y habló —: Ejem…¡Hola! Primero que nada, gracias a todos por venir, ¡Estamos festejando el cumpleaños de nuestra querida Cerda! — antes eso Ino gruño. Prosiguió.

—Y, como ya decía en la invitación… ¡Esta es una fiesta ka-ra-o-ke! ¡Así que empecemos! Aquí atrás —con su dedo índice señalo una pantalla — es donde pasaremos las letras de canciones para cantar. Y, como cumpleañera, la primera será, ¡tú Ino!

En otros tiempos ella estaría encantada e incluso alagada de que –por primera vez, Sakura la dejará primero sin competir, pero ahora ya había perdido todas las ganas. Estaba triste, decepcionada, furiosa y con ganas de patearle el trasero a Shikamaru, pero, todo esa gente había venido por ella y seguramente sería la única vez en que la Frente la eligiera a ella para esto por sobre todas las cosas; solo se cumplía años una vez al año. Así que, con mejor humor, se levantó del taburete donde se encontraba sentada en esos momentos, y se dirigió donde Sakura.

Agarro el micrófono que le ofrecía y en un susurro su amiga le dijo —: Elijé la que tú quieras.

Ino lo pensó. No tenía ninguna canción específica para cantar, verdaderamente todo le daba lo mismo, pero en ese instante recordó.

Había salido con sus amigas hace unas semanas en busca de ropa nueva y en una tienda había una canción, en el cual, en esos momentos se le hacía bastante interesante y excelente para cantar. Tenía ritmo y expresaba un poco de lo que ella sentía en esos momentos. Sonrió y en un murmullo le dijo el nombre de la canción. Sakura no dijo nada y se dirigió hacía el DJ para pedir que la coloqué.

—Gracias por venir — comentó antes de que la música sonará.

_It took too long, it took too long, it took to long  
for you to call back and normally i would just forget that  
except for the fact it was my birthday,  
my stupid birthday._

Con el micrófono fijo en sus manos se concentró en la pantalla donde pasaban la letra de la canción. Sí, se sentía bien descargarse de alguna manera. Y esa era la manera, dejando esa timidez con la que empezó a cantar, subió el volumen de su voz dejándose llevar.

_I played along, i played along, i played along  
rolled right off my back  
but obviously my armor was cracked  
what kind of a boyfriend would forget that,  
who would forget that?_

Cerró sus ojos mientras hacía una proyección en su mente para poder recordar la letra. Shikamaru la miraba asombrado, supo que se había equivocado al no perseguir a la chica cuando se había ido enojada, pero pensó que sería lo mejor. En cambió, se sorprendió al percibir que Ino le dedicaba la canción a él cuando abrió sus ojos y lo miro fijamente. Pensaba que no se había acordado de su cumpleaños, cuando estaba totalmente equivocada.

_The type of guy who doesn't see  
what he has until she leaves,  
don't let me go  
'cause without me you know you're lost  
wise up now or pay the cost  
soon you will know_

Cerró sus ojos escuchando su musical voz. Él no la evitaba –o mejor dicho, no le hablaba- por no reconocer que era su cumpleaños, ni nada. Él tenía una sorpresa aún mayor para ella, pero quería que sea el momento indicado, donde estén solos.

_Your not livin' til your livin'  
livin with me  
you not winnin' til your winnin'  
winning me  
your not gettin' til your gettin'  
getting me  
your not livin' til your livin'  
livin' for me.  
This is the potential breakup song  
Our album needs just one  
Oh baby, please – please tell me..._

_This is the potential make-up song  
Please just admit you're wrong [...]_

Durante todo el resto de la canción se dedicó a mirarlo a Shikamaru con un deje de reproche en sus ojos que el seguramente no vio, ya que a la mitad de la canción había cerrado sus ojos con una sonrisa torcida, pero cuando la canción ya iba terminando ese enojo que sintió por él se disipo. Ella lo amaba, y, aunque se había olvidado de su cumpleaños, haría que nunca más lo olvide. O lo mataría el próximo año.

Todos aplaudieron mientras ella bajaba del escenario y se dirigía con una sonrisa hacía Shikamaru. Pensaba perdonarlo, o, por ser su cumpleaños –no tendría que enojarse, era su día, le daría su merecido mañana.

—Y, Shika, ¿Qué te pareció?

—Bien —respondió con una sonrisa —Ino, ¿Quieres acompañarme fuera unos minutos? —preguntó.

Ino lo miro extrañada e indignada. Bufó pero asintió y se dirigieron a la puerta. Cuando llegaron fuera el aire choco contra sus mejillas dando un efecto muy agradable.

Al ver que el chico no decía nada y solo miraba la acera con las manos en los bolsillos, ella habló.

—Shika, te perdono por haber olvidado mi cumpleaños, no te preocupes —sonrió dulce—. Aunque solo por hoy, ¡Mañana Shikamaru Nara maldecirás haber nacido! — terminó con un grito dándole un golpe en el brazo.

—¡Ouch! ¡Ino! Tsk, si que eres problemática… —suspiró. Era ahora o nunca, si no sabría que se arrepentiría y se iría corriendo capaz de dejarla a Ino sola en la acera—. Ino, quiero proponerte algo… — comenzó.

Se impaciento al ver que Shikamaru solo la miraba y no decía nada. En el fondo, muy en el fondo, donde ella solo podía acceder y guardar todo esperanza allí, creyó lo que le diría Shikamaru.

Él sabía que no era como lo había planeado, bueno, en esos temas nunca le salía nada como planeaba. Pareciera como si su genio solo funcionara en misiones.

—¿Qué, Shikamaru?, ¿Qué quieres proponerme? —dijo golpeando con su pie el piso.

El moreno volvió a suspirar.

—Ino, hace tres años que estamos juntos y… —con las manos sudando dirigió sus manos hacia su chaleco jonnin y saco una cajita azul oscuro de terciopelo. La abrió y mostro un reluciente anillo con un pequeño diamante en el centro—… eres todo lo que necesito ahora y siempre. ¿Te casarías conmigo?

Ino subió su mirada –que la había mantenido en la pequeña cajita- con un brillo en sus ojos. Y sonrió.

—

* * *

¡Waa! Simplemente ya no pude escribir más, no sabía que poner. Lo siento si lo corté en un momento así, pero creo que es obvia la respuesta que le daría Ino a Shika. Esto es Semi-AU, Semi. Espero que les allá gustado, a mí la idea en general sí, pero como me quedo, no. La canción pueden buscarla en youtube y su significado en el internet. Este oneshot se lo dedico a mi Sasukito –Emphatyland- y a Neith, Ellie, Sara, Anni, y TODAS las fans ShikaIno. Le prometí a Neith que algo haría y aquí esta. Espero que les guste, y no tuve tiempo de releerlo, por favor, háganme saber alguna falta que tuve o algo, ¿si?

Besos, Sophie.


End file.
